


Now That I Know You Believed In Me

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gryffindor Kurt Hummel, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Blaine Anderson, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Seblaine Week 2019, Slytherin Sebastian Smythe, but like leave me alone hogwarts is better and we know it, look i know they technically should be going to ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 4: Free DayFor as long as Blaine Anderson could remember, weird things had happened around him. Then he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it explained everything. And then he met a charming boy named Sebastian.For as long as Sebastian Smythe could remember, he and his siblings have been preparing to charm the world with their magic. He was delighted, excited to see how powerful he could be. And then he met a charming boy named Blaine.





	Now That I Know You Believed In Me

For as long as Blaine Anderson could remember, weird things had happened around him. Whenever he got too happy, or sad, or angry, unexplainable things would happen that at the time, seemed like strange coincidences. Then he turned eleven, and a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came in the mail. His stepfather and adoptive mother were confused, but let him go. His older brother, Cooper, was jealous out of his mind, but swore to keep quiet, because apparently that was important.

He had never been more confused in his life, but at the same time, never been more excited. Magic existed, and he had powers. It sure explained a lot, if he was being honest. He was still confused on how the school worked, but he was excited to find out.

He travelled by something called a Portkey with a teacher who worked at the school, and ended up in a place called Diagon Alley. He stuck close to the teacher accompanying him for him not to get lost, and looked around him in awe.

“Where are we?” He asked, looking up at her.

She looked at him, then handed him the piece of paper she was holding. “We’re in London.” 

“London?!” He yelped, smiling. “I’ve always wanted to go!”

“Well, here you are,” the teacher said, smiling back at him. “Now, what do you need?”

“Uh…” Blaine looked down at the paper. “A lot, looks like.”

“Well, let’s start with the basics, shall we?” She looked around. “Is it two or five robes that you need?” 

“Er, neither. Three,” he corrected. “Oh. Do I really need a pointy hat?”

“I’m not getting one!” A voice exclaimed, laughing. 

Blaine turned around. “Nick?”

Nick waved, then started running to his friend for a hug. “Hey, bumblebee!” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling away from the hug, smiling.

“Well, I got my Hogwarts letter the other day, so mom brought me!” Nick beamed, eyes shining with excitement. “Isn’t that great?!”

“Your mom? What?” Blaine was getting more confused by the second. “You’re a wizard?”

“Mhm!” Nick nodded. “Mom kept saying she thought you were magical, and she kept asking Dad, but he wouldn’t tell us. I don’t know if he knew or not though, but he probably didn’t.” 

Blaine stared blankly at him.

“Oh, yeah, blood types, you don’t know them,” Nick realized. “Well, I’m a pureblood, you see. It means… Well, I’m pure wizard, I guess. Though, the Duvals are one of the few pureblood families who don’t interbreed. They just marry other purebloods from other countries or states, y’know? But, the good thing is, my parents don’t care if we marry someone from another bloodline. They don’t care about keeping the bloodline pure.”

“And what am I?” Blaine asked.

“Muggleborn,” the teacher supplied. “But that doesn’t matter. Come on, now, we must get going.”

“Don’t worry!” Nick chirped, looking up at her. “My mom and I can take care of him! We have been for years!” He grabbed Blaine’s arm and took off, racing to his mother. Blaine yelped and almost tripped as he tried to catch up, squeezing the piece of paper in his hand and causing it to crinkle. 

“Blaine!” A feminine voice exclaimed as Nick skidded to a stop, Blaine toppling behind him. He looked up to see Nick’s sister, and smiled warmly at her. “Hey, squirt!”

“Hey, Molly.” He squirmed out of Nick’s grasp and ran to the older girl for a hug. She squeezed him tightly, laughing and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re a witch?

She nodded proudly. “Absolutely! Didn’t Nicholas tell you we’re purebloods? Me, the twins, Nick, and my parents are all magic!”

“Molly, that is  _ not _ something to brag over,” their mother, Alice, scolded. “Being pureblood doesn’t mean we’re superior.”

“I never said it did.” Molly pulled away from the hug and ruffled Blaine’s curls. “Blaineybird here just asked if I was a witch. I simply answered.”

“That reminds me, what’s muggleborn?” Blaine asked, looking around at the family he had grown up with. 

“It just means you have two non-magical parents. There’s magic somewhere in your ancestry, but it’s not from your parents,” Alice explained. “Nick, where are Alex and Izzy?” 

“I don’t know, they were under your watch. They’re probably with Jeff, though,” Nick responded, then walked back to Blaine. “But yeah, apparently the purebloods at Hogwarts are all prejudiced jerks, and hate muggleborns and muggles, so I volunteer to be your personal bodyguard, along with Jeff.”

“Jeff’s a wizard?” Blaine questioned, eyes wide. “Is everyone I know one?” 

“No, just us I guess,” Nick replied. “But yeah, Jeff’s a half-blood. His dad’s a muggle, his mom’s a witch. Now come on, we have stuff to get.”

“You can’t even be his bodyguard,” Molly pointed out. “You might not be sorted into the same house.” 

“House?” Blaine echoed.

“I can still take care of him!” Nick argued at the same time. “But even then, it’s Hogwarts, we won’t be in any danger.”

“There’s different houses?” Blaine whispered.

He had a lot to learn.

\--

First year:

Blaine was happy at Hogwarts. His first day, he got a lovely wand. It was made of pear wood, had a unicorn hair core, and was a perfect size. It was ten and a half inches, and was rather flexible. He was placed into the Hufflepuff house the second the Sorting Hat touched his head, and he had tons of fun reading his books. While the homework toll was heavy and some of the teachers were awful, he supposed that’s how school worked in general, so he didn’t mind too much. He loved learning his spells, and loved talking to Nick and Jeff. 

Then one day, on the way to Potions, he bumped into a boy on the stairwell. A second-year Gryffindor, who seemed to hate the school. Blaine simply smiled at him and told him that in reality, Hogwarts wasn’t that bad

He continued to see the boy, Kurt, he found out, in the halls on the way to classes, and in the Great Hall. He always smiled and waved, and after a bit, they would talk if they could, slowly becoming friends. 

He started feeling something strange a few months in. While the four boys in his dorm room would always discuss what girls they fancied, he couldn’t think of one, but Kurt would always come to mind, but he never said it aloud. He couldn’t bring himself to. They only talked of girls, not boys, and it was beginning to make Blaine feel like something was off. 

There was no one in Hufflepuff he could really talk to about it, though. Nick and Molly were in Slytherin, and even then Molly was in her seventh year and always busy. Jeff was in Ravenclaw, and so was one of his sisters, Zoey. Two of his other sisters, Harpe and Maya, were in Gryffindor, and the last sister, Eliza, was in Slytherin. Yes, the girls were all older, but not to the point where it would be too chaotic. Harper, the oldest, was in her fifth year, but wasn’t stressing about O.W.L.s the way Molly was stressing about N.E.W.T.s but it was still near impossible to discuss this with her. 

Blaine knew he couldn’t write to his parents, Nick’s, or Jeff’s to talk about it either, and when he checked the library he found nothing, so he just took a few deep breaths and gave up. Maybe it would be okay, and maybe not.

He knew he could talk to Wes, who was a third year Ravenclaw and probably the smartest person Blaine had met in his life, but he also knew Wes had his hands full. Regardless, he knew the older boy would try to squeeze in time for him, but he didn’t want to bother him. 

Maybe it’d solve itself in due time.

\-- 

Second year:

Blaine’s second year of Hogwarts was a bit more chaotic. There were two new students, a fourth-year-girl and a second-year-boy, both from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They had to be sorted along with the first years, and it didn’t look like the boy was pleased with it in the slightest. 

When the headmaster announced “Dominique Smythe” for everyone to hear, the Great Hall went silent. Blaine heard some whispers around him, all of them in shock. He was confused, and watched as the girl placed the hat on her head. 

Most of the Hufflepuffs around him held their breath, clearly anxious. Hufflepuff was a house known for weakness, for whatever reason, and most of them feared purebloods. So, clearly, this Dominique was a pureblood. 

When she was sorted into Hufflepuff thirty-two seconds later (not that Blaine was keeping count), the Great Hall was filled with whispers of shock and confusion. A pureblood? In Hufflepuff? Especially a Smythe? Unheard of! (Blaine doubted that, he knew purebloods had been sorted into Hufflepuff before, but he kept his mouth shut.)

She ignored the shouts and whispers around her as she took off the hat and marched to her new table, finding an empty place to sit. She turned her head and stared upwards, looking back to where the hat was. 

“Sebastian Smythe,” the headmaster announced, and a boy around twelve stepped forward, arms crossed across his chest. He didn’t look too happy at doing a task for people who were eleven, but it seemed he met his sister’s eyes, because Blaine saw her smile and nod through the corner of his eye. The boy, Sebastian, took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head. 

And just as it had done for Blaine, the hat rested on Sebastian’s head for merely a second before screaming “Slytherin!” 

The Slytherins welcomed him, while the other three stayed silent until the headmaster said “welcome to Hogwarts, new students!” and all of them clapped and cheered, though it was a bit quieter than Blaine remembered it had been last year.

But the start-of-the-year feast was enjoyable, like always. He certainly wasn’t going to complain about delicious food. He noticed Dominique eating slowly, eyes staring down at her plate as she picked at her food. 

Frowning, he shook his head and stood up, making his way over. “May I sit?” He asked when she looked up at him.

At first, she looked confused, and then she nodded slowly, only once. “If you’d like. I’m Dominique, as I’m sure you’ve heard.” 

Blaine nodded, smiling warmly at her and sitting down across from her. “I’m Blaine. Welcome to Hogwarts.” 

Her response was delayed again, but this time her face showed shock instead of confusion, and the corners of her lips piqued upwards. “Thank you. I didn’t think anyone would bother, if I’m honest.”

“Why not? You deserve a warm welcome just like the rest of the new kids,” he told her. “You and your brother both do.”

“Sebastian might be more difficult for you to welcome in,” Dominique sighed. “He didn’t want to leave Beauxbatons. He loves France. It’s his home. So he’s stubborn and rude.”

“He’s in his second year, right?” Blaine asked. When she nodded, he grinned. “Great! Maybe my friends and I can help him! We were supposed to go to Ilvermorny in the United States because we’re from Ohio, but instead my friend’s dad wanted us to come here. We had to leave everything in Ohio behind. Maybe with that, we can relate to each other?”

“I’m sorry to hear about that. I hear Ilvermorny is very good,” Dominique mused. “Though, Sebastian is tricky to deal with. I love him dearly, but he can be rough.”

Blaine thought briefly about Cooper, who was off in LA boasting about a commercial he might be in, and shrugged. “I have a difficult brother, too. It’s okay.”

So throughout the year, he attempted to befriend Sebastian Smythe, a powerful pureblood who Nick seemed to hate with every fiber of his being.

“He’s terrible, B! His family hates Muggles and muggleborns! Being a Death Eater, one of Voldemort’s followers, you remember them from History of Magic don’t you? Well, that ran in his family! His parents still hold those views!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “They won’t be pleased their that daughter’s in Hufflepuff let me tell you! They see it as a weak house. Not powerful. Shameful. Disgraceful. Useless. The spares.”

Blaine looked down at the yellow trimming of his robe. “Thanks, Nick.”

“That’s what the Smythes think! I swear, they are just as bad as those rotten Malfoys!” Nick raged. “They are absolutely terrible, Blaine, terrible! Do not trust him or Dominique for a second! And when their little brother Jacques comes in, don’t trust him either!”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit judgemental?” Jeff asked, popping a Bertie Bott’s jelly bean in his mouth. “I mean-Oh ew, what the hell.” He spat out the jelly bean then looked up again. “You haven’t even met them. How bad can they be?”

“Dominique’s nice, I’ve talked to her a few times,” Blaine agreed, nodding. “And Sebastian’s just nervous and angry he had to move.”

Wes, annoyed, rolled his eyes. “Nick, you are treating him and his family based on rumors and stereotypes. You are being horrible to them for something that may not even be true. Give them a chance, won’t you? So far, Sebastian and Dominique seem very friendly and not prejudiced at all. Don’t stoop to the level you believe they are.”

Nick huffed again. “I’ll give him one chance.”

Blaine smiled. “That’s all I ask.”

As it turned out, the four of them became very close friends.

\--

Third year

Blaine finally had a word for what he was: Gay. Or homosexual. Either/or. He liked guys, basically. That’s all. Sebastian had told him it in a letter over the summer, and everything just clicked. That’s what he was, but he was terrified. 

When he had gone home for the summer, there was a school in Westerville that was still going on, and there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. A boy Blaine had seen around, Thomas, had asked him to go, and he agreed. The boy was cute, and it’s not like Kurt was gay, so it was fine. 

Until it wasn’t. He was bleeding and dying, but Jeff’s mother Rosetta was there just in time and saved him with a few quick spells. Thomas was unconscious and barely harmed, so no magic had to be used on him, and he didn’t know it even existed. 

But Blaine’s parents weren’t too pleased with what had happened. In fact, they hated the fact that Blaine was gay. Ashton did everything in his power to turn his stepson straight, and Pamela ignored him. Cooper, now twenty-three, wasn’t at home and couldn’t care less. He knew, but he didn’t care. Which Blaine appreciated, but it would’ve been nice for his brother to be there for him.

Instead, Alice and Shane Duval were. Molly was, too, being as much as a big sister to him as she could. When she wasn’t making fun of him, trying to lock him in the fridge, spraying him with the hose, or shoving him into the pool. Alex and Izzy, who were Nick’s younger siblings who were twins, loved him too, and were happy he was over. Nick was ecstatic and never left his side.

Rosetta and Andrew Sterling were there for him, too. As were their daughters and son, as always.

Sebastian, a bit more hesitant, was there for him as well. Writing letters and sending care packages.

Wes didn’t hesitate to be there either, reaching out and offering his own house as a place to stay. As always, he was a big brother figure to Blaine, and he didn’t know where he’d be without him.

Kurt wasn’t there much, sending letters when he could, but Blaine understood. 

But even throughout the school year, Kurt was distant. He came out, too, and while he was with Blaine sometimes, he was a year ahead and was very busy. Sebastian made a comment that it was because his family was going to lose their pureblood name after Kurt’s father married half-blood Carole Hudson. He mentioned there was nothing wrong with that, but Kurt seemed proud of his pureblood lineage. 

Overall, even with Kurt being distant, third-year was amazing. Blaine got to go to Care of Magical Creatures, which he found out he adored, and got to watch Nick complain that he couldn’t really be gay if unicorns didn’t trust him since they only trusted girls.

Blaine never let him live it down.

\--

Fourth year:

Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Blaine didn’t know how else to describe it. Within a few weeks of being back, he and Kurt Hummel were officially dating. They were boyfriends. Together. Finally! 

Except Sebastian hated him. Kurt, that is. Of course, they hated each other from day one, but Blaine thought it was just a typical Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, especially because Sebastian was the Seeker of his Quidditch team, and lately Gryffindor had been winning. He loved Blaine, their friendship had only increased since they met, but he couldn’t stand Kurt at all. 

“Don’t you see he’s using you, Blaine?” He hissed one day. “He’s a selfish, manipulative, lying piece of garbage! He treats you like shit!” 

“No he doesn’t,” Blaine argued. “He treats me well.”

“That’s a lie. He wants you to change your entire life for him. He’s transferring to Ilvermorny and is practically forcing you to go with him. He won’t take no for an answer. He wants you to leave everything behind and go there with him. Leave your friends, your family!” Sebastian exclaimed. “He’s trying to stop you from being you!”

“Sebastian! Enough!” Blaine yelled. “Honestly, I can handle myself! If you don’t like Kurt, that’s fine, but don’t make up lies!”

“It’s what’s happening!” Sebastian snapped, eyes narrowing. “How do you not see it?!”

Blaine stood up and began walking away. “Because it’s not true! I control my love life, Sebastian, not you!”

“I don’t care who you date so long as he’s good for you!” Sebastian countered. “Kurt’s not!”

“He’s better than you!” Blaine screamed.

Sebastian stopped. “If that’s how you feel, fine.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. Sebastian, please.”

Sebastian just walked away.

Maybe fourth year wasn’t as fantastic as Blaine thought.

It took a few months for the two to properly apologize and talk instead of pushing their feelings down, and even then it was because Wes, sick and tired of them moping, snuck into both Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms, and grabbed both boys, then shoved them in an empty classroom and stole their wands. He said if they didn’t come out made up, he’d tie them up and throw them in the middle of the Forbidden Forest to fend for themselves. Scared that he meant business, both boys sat in silence for a while before beginning to talk.

\-- 

Fifth year:

Kurt and Blaine broke up over the summer in the messiest way possible, but he had good friends to lean on which he appreciated. 

He found himself studying more and more this school year, trying to ignore Alex and Izzy, who were in their second-year (Both in Ravenclaw) and Jacques, who was in his third-year (and was in Gryffindor) who kept trying to ask him, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian to sneak them into Hogsmeade. He was too stressed over O.W.L.s to deal with them, no matter how much he loved them.

He also, as the weeks passed, found himself more and more attracted to Sebastian. Of course, he kept it to himself, but he wasn’t too sure Nick and Jeff didn’t know. They knew him more than he knew himself. 

Dealing with this crush proved to be difficult, even as he sat in the Hufflepuff stands and watching Sebastian fly gracefully through the air, searching for the Snitch or chasing after it. Or even as he sat in the library, Sebastian’s nose stuffed in a book, or his forehead on the table as he complained. 

As it turned out, he didn’t need to worry, because Sebastian was the first one to make a move.

“So, Blaine,” Sebastian began as they were walking around Hogsmeade one day.

“Yeah?” He hummed in response, looking up.

“So one weekend, when we don’t have schoolwork or exams to worry about it, how’s a date sound?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine paused. “What?”

Sebastian’s lips twitched into his smirk. “A date.”

“A muggleborn Hufflepuff and a pureblood Slytherin?” Blaine teased. “Who’d have thought?”

“Is that a no?” Sebastian asked.

“No, no, I never said that,” Blaine reassured. “It’s definitely a yes.”

“Good,” Sebastian said. “Perfect.”

It only took a few days for them to say they were boyfriends, and Nick and Jeff screamed and announced they were dating too, and helped them plan their first date. It ended up being on the Quidditch pitch, with a bunch of books stacked on top of each other with a blanket thrown on top and a pizza made by Jeff in the middle on a napkin that Nick stole from the kitchens. 

Wes even gave Sebastian the “break his heart, I’ll break your legs” speech, which Blaine laughed throughout the duration of.

\--

Sixth Year

“We ask that all students remain inside at all times. All outside classes will be shortened and guarded by professors. No students will be allowed in the Forbidden Forest, any student that’s even within four feet of it will receive a detention. The curfew will now be earlier. Students should be in bed by nine at the latest, and any student seen in the corridors after that time will receive a detention.” The headmaster ignored the uproar he caused. “It’s very dangerous. We have received word that some wizards and witches are trying to pick up where… Voldemort… and the Death Eaters left off. They don’t want muggles or muggleborns in the wizarding world, and they will do whatever they can to stop it from happening.” 

Blaine stared at the headmaster is fear, eyes wide and lips parted. Fear clung to his heart and he squeezed the tablecloth in front of him. He knew the stories of Death Eaters. Of how muggleborn Hermione Granger had the word  _ mudblood _ carved into her arm. 

From beside him, his friend Trent grabbed his arm. “We’ll be okay, B, we will.”

Blaine turned his head to look at him and faked a smile. “Yeah. We’ll be fine. When has someone ever died at Hogwarts other than the battle?” Later, he’d learn of Myrtle Warren, but that would be later. “They’ll protect us.”

Trent smiled and nodded. “Yeah. And we can stick together. They won’t hurt us. You, me, Wes, any other muggleborn, we’ll be a group.” 

“Yeah. Dumbledore’s Army 2.0, but only muggleborns and those sworn to protect them,” Blaine joked, though still terrified. 

Trent laughed too. “Absolutely.”

The second the feast ended, Blaine ran to his dorm to write a letter, heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t even realize who he was writing to until he got a response two days later. 

_ Blaine, _

_ They’re doing  _ ** _what_ ** _ ? Are you okay? Cooper? Your parents? I know you haven’t been close to your father since you came out, but you’re finally rekindling with your mother. Please, bumblebee, you need to give me weekly updates. I need to know you’re okay. Thanks for the warning, I’ll keep an eye out to make sure I’m safe. I’ll tell everyone here at work as well. Be safe, Blaine. Love you dearly. Give my love to the boys. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Wesley Montgomery _

Wes. Of course he wrote to Wes. Wes meant the entire world to him, like a big brother. Blaine held the letter close. Wes was alive. That’s what mattered. No matter how much he loved Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian, it was Wes who was his rock. While two years older, they hung out a lot and he had helped Blaine through a lot as well. Losing him would shatter Blaine.

That night, he cried in Sebastian’s arms, terrified. His boyfriend held him close and murmured apologies, acting as if it were his people out there slaying Muggles and muggleborns. He whispered comforting words and phrases, even singing a French lullaby his mom sang him when he was little. While it certainly calmed Blaine down, there was only so much it could do. Muggleborns, children and adults alike, were being slain for no other reason other than the fact that they weren’t purebloods, and it sickened Sebastian. 

He wrote to Wes the next day, and waited over a week for a response. Nothing ever came. 

\--

Seventh year:

While sixth year passed without incident to Hogwarts grounds, there were significantly less first years. The headmaster said, in order to protect them, they were sent to one of the seven other schools: Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Kolodovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou, and would come to Hogwarts once the evils were destroyed if they so wished.

Everything was perfect, peaceful, and almost just like it was before. Outside classes were half their usual time, but, just like last year, they made up for it by doing homework, reading up on it, and asking the older kids for tutoring lessons. 

Then things went wrong. 

Hogwarts was attacked, and, completely unprepared for it, the teachers were overwhelmed. They tried to defend the younger kids especially, and command all the students to stay inside, but it seemed as though it wasn’t happening.

The sixth and seventh years, especially the few pure-blooded ones left, were fighting fiercely, shooting spell after spell at their attackers, desperately trying to defend their muggleborn friends. Blaine noticed Sebastian up front, screaming harming spells at the top of his lungs, eyes narrowed as he went face to face with a man in a mask. 

It was horrible. Blaine was trembling. He kept a brave face, holding his wand tight as he pressed against Thad’s back, both of them fighting. David was with Nick and Jeff, fighting as hard as he could. Jeff was bleeding from a gash on his cheek, but he didn’t let that stop him from attacking a masked person with the courage of a dragon. 

Spells were being fired from all directions, blood was being shed, the castle was collapsing, fires were raging and spreading, people were falling dead. It was a war. 

Eventually, it seemed as though back up came, because suddenly there were crackling sounds as wizards and witches Apparated in to help. Wesley Montgomery came flying in on a Firebolt, a murderous look in his eyes. 

No one knew how the recent Hogwarts graduates knew of the battle, but they were thankful they were here. Reinforcements were always welcome, no matter how they knew that Hogwarts was being attacked. (Later, they would learn, is that Molly Duval, Nick’s older sister, was a spy for these neo-Death Eaters and had sent all everyone she could think of a notice when she heard of the plan for an attack. But as of know, Hogwarts was clueless but grateful.)

Blaine, after fighting off another Death Eater, panted heavily and looked around. He saw Sebastian fighting desperately, ignoring the blood, sweat, tears, and grime on his face. He wanted his boyfriend safe, and he always got what he wanted. Blaine went running to him, not hearing the scream of “ _ Avada Kedavra _ !” that a Death Eater launched his way. 

He only realized when he heard Wes scream “No!” and out of the corner of his eye, saw the boy fall to the ground after a flash of green. Blaine whipped his head around, shot a “ _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ” the Death Eater’s way and ran to Wes’ side. 

“No, no, no, Wes, please,” Blaine cried, cradling his friend’s face. “Wes, please. No. You can’t leave me. I need you. Wes, please, please.” He felt tears run down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead to Wes’.

Suddenly Wes shifted. “‘m fine. ‘m fine, r’lly. O’ly ‘it m’ broo’.” 

Blaine gasped, looking at him. “Oh thank god! Wes!” 

Wes coughed and sat up. “Hi’ my ‘ead on a ro’.” 

Blaine looked down to see a rock with some blood on it. He looked back up to Wes, ignoring the tears slipping down his face. “You’re okay.”

“Can’ ge’ rid ‘a me.” 

Blaine laughed sadly, hugging him close before remembering he had a war to fight. “Come on, they’re outnumbered now. They’ve got eight schools fighting them.”

Wes shook his head. “Thad and Trent’ll protec’ me.” 

“You bet we will, buddy!” Thad called, appearing out of nowhere with Trent and David by his side. “We got it, B! Go!”

Blaine nodded and ran, wand clung tightly in his hand. He shot spells when he could. He saw less and less Death Eaters by the second, so he supposed that was good. But he couldn’t see Sebastian, and his heart dropped. No. Sebastian couldn’t be dead.

“Blaine!” A voice screamed from behind him. Blaine whipped around. “Blaine! Thank god you’re okay!”

“Sebastian!” Blaine breathed, relieved. He raced forwards, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“It’s you I’m worried about!” Sebastian argued, grabbing his arms. “Are you hurt?”

“Who isn’t? I’m fine enough to fight,” Blaine answered. “I’m glad you’re okay, too. I love you so much.”

Sebastian nodded, clearly holding back tears. “I love-”

There was a noise that had Blaine turn around, wand raised, only to receive an  _ Avada Kedavra _ to the chest. He didn’t have the time to scream before he fell back, Sebastian screaming at the top of his lungs, holding his boyfriend close. 

Nick screamed as well, shooting a spell to the Death Eater to paralyze it, while Jeff scrambled over to Blaine. Nick, once dealt with the Death Eater, ran over as well.

“Blaine, please, please. This isn’t funny. Please, wake up. We have a date next week, baby boy, please. You gotta wake up for me,” Sebastian begged, desperately patting Blaine’s cheeks. “Look at me, baby.”

“Seb, he’s gone,” Jeff whispered, crying. “He’s gone.”

“No, he’s not!” Sebastian screamed. “Please, Blaine, please!” 

Nick leaned into his boyfriend, sobbing, who held him close as well. Neither moved, and Sebastian buried his nose in Blaine’s neck, sobbing.

“We won!” Someone screamed. It was David, gleefully screaming as the last of the Death Eaters scrambled away. “We won!”

Sebastian stared at Blaine in his arms, holding him close. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw dozens more dead, and shook his head. “No, we really didn’t. We’re doomed to live in eternal darkness. We lost the sun.” 

\--

Sebastian took a step forward onto the podium. “I’m sure most of you think I have no right being up here, considering how rude I’ve been to most of the Fallen. But one of them, my charming Blaine Devon Anderson, was the best person I’ve ever met. He was nice to everyone, no matter what. He embodied the Hufflepuff house. Just, hardworking, loyal, fair, patient. He was perfect. He was sweet and charming, selfless and brave. He was an incredible person. No matter how bad his day was, he’d smile and ask you how your day was, and if you said bad, well, you’d get a hell of a load of hugs and comforting words. He was just like that, you know? There was never a dull day when he was around. He was the sun, and he was too nice for his own good. He was bright and cheerful, and always knew how to make anyone laugh. He was devoted to the Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W. for short, and did everything in his power to help them at Hogwarts.”

“Before him, I was this grouchy, annoying, selfish, egotistical piece of garbage who cared about me and only me. I despised muggles, and couldn’t stand muggleborns. Then he came along and showed me that blood status didn’t matter, something my sister, brother, and parents have been trying to tell me for years. I’m so glad he came into my life. He changed it for the better and I will forever be grateful.”

“I spent my entire life thinking I knew what love was, but when I met Blaine, I learned the truth. Love is wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, to want to hug and kiss and hold them forever. To want to see them smile and laugh, and smile yourself because  _ you’re _ the one who put it there, and you never want it to leave because they look so amazing. To have a room light up simply because they walk in, or for your mood to increase just because you think of them. That’s what love is. That’s what I felt with Blaine.”

“Now, I hate this world. I always have and I’m pretty sure I always will. I have trust and anger issues, as I’m sure all of you know. I don’t get along well with people. But Blaine? Not only was he an expert at handling people, and handling me, he… He changed me. He helped me realize people weren’t really bad. He gave me something to believe in, and even though I wanted us to be forever, him being gone hasn’t weakened it. In fact, it’s strengthened my belief in him. He was the best, and I’ll love him until the day I die, and while I’m pissed, I have to be strong for him.”

“He… He was an angel. I’m not even sure we were meant to meet. Nick didn’t want us to, but I’m so glad we did. I can’t imagine my life without him, and unfortunately I have to live that now, I can’t imagine a life where I didn’t know him at all. Like I said, he was an angel. I’m not even sure he knew how much he meant to me, how much he gave me. He was my something to believe in, and I know he believed in me. He showed it all the time. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss, every hug, every squeal, every run, everything he did. He believed in me so much. Believed I could change from an asshole, selfish, pureblooded brat, to a kind, slightly less selfish, pureblooded brat. But no matter how much he believed in me, I believed in him more. He… God, he was everything to me. My world and so much more. I can’t even explain it. The only thing that comes close is… Well, my something to believe in. So, Blaine Anderson, I hope you know how much I’m going to miss you, because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life.”

He smiled sadly, biting his lip to not break down again. “I need to continue for you, baby boy. I can’t stop, ever. Now that I know you believed in me, how could I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Song title and some dialogue are Something to Believe In from Newsies!
> 
> rip blaine lmao
> 
> Original title in Google Docs: Blaine Anderson and the Adventures in Homosexuality


End file.
